Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare: Lawn at War
Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare: Lawn at War is a sequel/spin-off of Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare. It was released on the PlayStation 3 and later PlayStation 4 near the end of 2015. Controls *X Button: Jump *Circle Button: Grow plants, spawn zombies, build devices, work machinery, etc. *Square Button: Reload *Triangle Button: Special Ability No.1 *R1 Button: Special Ability No.2 *L1 Button: Special Ability No.3 *L2 Button: Aim *R2 Button: Primary Weapon *Left Analogue Stick: Move *Right Analogue Stick: Turn *D-Pad: Use equipped items *L3 or R3 Button: Perform a Gesture *Start Button: Pause *Select Button: View Players Character Classes Variants These tables are assuming each variant has all available upgrades. Peashooter Sunflower Chomper Chompers can either use a Spray or a Chomp. Chomps allow Chompers to perform Melee attacks which deal 25 damage each. If you chomp a zombie from behind, you'll swallow them whole. Sprays allow them to spray liquids which hit 4 times a second - after spraying for a set period of time, the Chomper must cool down before spraying again. Cactus Foot Soldier Scientist All-Star As a side note, every All-Star has infinite ammo and an automatic weapon. Engineer Upgrades Below are the upgrades available in the game... *Speed: Boosts movement speed. *Zoom: Boosts attack range. *Reload: Reduces the amount of time it takes to reload. *Ammo: Provides a little extra ammo. *Regen: If you don't shoot or use abilities while on less than half health, your character will regenerate up to half health. This upgrade increases the speed of this regeneration. *Swallow: Reduces the amount of time a Chomper with a Chomp attack needs to swallow his victim. *Cooldown: Reduces the amount of time a Chomper with a Spray attack, an All-Star or General Supremo needs to cool down after consecutive shooting. One upgrade is available every time you rank up a character until after Rank 4, where you get a Sticker Pack for every rank. Abilities Potted Plants Plants can place potted plants in pots that appear in Gardens and Graveyards, Garden Ops, Ghost Hunt and Taco Bandits. Security Robots Zombies can build security robots on spots that allow them in Gardens and Graveyards, Graveyard Ops and Ghost Hunt. Weeds Weeds can be summoned to the aid of the plants by interacting with suitable spots in Gardens and Graveyards and in Ghost Hunt. They also appear as enemies in Graveyard Ops. Spawnables Spawnables can be summoned to the aid of the zombies by interacting with suitable spots in Gardens and Graveyards, Ghost Hunt and Taco Bandits. They also appear as enemies in Garden Ops. Game Modes Maps Sticker Packs Can be purchased in-between online games. The Garden The Garden is the main hub world of the game. You and up to three friends can spend time in the Garden. The Garden features a shop that sells sticker packs, the plushie-filled "Stat Room" which lets you view your performance using each character, the "Training Room" which allows for target practice, practicing abilities and other regimes. The RV can be used to start a game of Garden Ops, the Zomboss Blimp lets you play Graveyard Ops, and the "Online Portal", which lets you play multiplayer game modes with people online. Coins Coins can be obtained through the following methods. The numbers in brackets are how many coins each feat rewards you with. *Player Vanquish (25): Get a vanquish against another player. *Vanquish Streak (Based on the length of the vanquish streak): Get more than one vanquish without getting vanquished yourself, and the coins earned from the vanquish are multiplied by the number of the vanquish streak. *1st Strike (250): Get the first vanquish in a game. *Assist (25): You'll get this if you help another player in getting a vanquish. *Stopped Enemy Vanquish Streak (50): Get this by vanquishing a player who has achieved a Vanquish Streak. *Saved an Ally (50): This is earned by vanquishing a player who is attacking an ally. *Avenged an Ally (50): This is earned by vanquishing a player who has just vanquished an ally. *Revenge from the Grave (50): Earned by getting a vanquish after getting vanquished yourself. *Multi-Vanquish (10): Earned by getting several vanquishes at once. *Vanquished Plant/Zombie (5): Earned by vanquishing a Weed or Spawnable. *Grow a Plant/Build a Bot (10): Earned by growing a Potted Plant or building a Security Robot. *Summon a Weed/Zombie (10): Earned by summoning a Weed or Spawnable. *Potted Plant/Security Bot Vanquish (10): Earned when your Potted Plant or Security Bot gets a vanquish. *Weed/Spawnable Vanquish (10): Earned when your Weed or Spawnable gets a vanquish. *Vanquished Zombie/Plant Hero (25): Earned by vanquishing a Foot Soldier, Scientist, All-Star or Engineer in Garden Ops, or by vanquishing a Peashooter, Sunflower, Chomper or Cactus in Graveyard Ops. *Vanquished Zombie/Plant Boss (50): Earned by defeating a boss in Garden Ops or Graveyard Ops. *Base Defence Vanquish (50): Earned by getting a vanquish while defending a base in Gardens and Graveyards or Suburbination. *Base Capture Vanquish (50): Earned by getting a vanquish while capturing a base in Gardens and Graveyards or Suburbination. *Suburbination Bonus (10): Earned twice every second in Suburbination when your team has control over all three bases. *Healing (10): Earned once every second while healing an all you a A as Sunflower or Scientist. *Capturing Objective (10): Earned every once in a while whilst capturing a base in Gardens and Graveyards or Suburbination. *Neutralised Base (100): Obtained upon "neutralising" a base in Suburbination. *Captured Base (200): Obtained upon capturing a base in Suburbination. *Captured Objective (1000): Earned when your team captures a base in Gardens and Graveyards. *Good Try Bonus (1000): Earned when your team fails to defend a base in Gardens and Graveyards. *Coin Collected (10): Pick up a coin, sometimes obtained by getting vanquishes in Garden Ops and Graveyard Ops, to get this. *Coin Bag Collected (50): Pick up a coin bag, rarely obtained by getting vanquishes in Garden Ops and Graveyard Ops, to get this. *Diamond Collected (100): Pick up a diamond, very rarely obtained by getting vanquishes in Garden Ops and Graveyard Ops, to get this. *Plant Regrown/Zombie Ressurected (50): Your reward for getting a successful Revive. *Crazy Orb Acquired (100): Get a Crazy Orb from the enemy team in Vanquish Confirmed to earn this. *Crazy Orb Denied (50): Return a Crazy Orb dropped by an ally in Vanquish Confirmed to earn this. *Gnome Bomb Set (100): Earned when your team arms a Gnome Bomb in Gnome Bomb. *Gnome Bomb Detonated (500): Earned when your team detonates a Gnome Bomb in Gnome Bomb. *Taco Stolen (500): Earned when your team successfully steals a Taco in Taco Bandits. *Rescued Ghost (50): Earned by rescuing a stray ghost in Ghost Hunt. *Rescued Gold Ghost (100): Earned by rescuing a gold ghost in Ghost Hunt. *Captured Ghost (50): Earned by taking a ghost from the enemy team in Ghost Hunt. *Completion Bonus (2000): Earned after losing a game mode. *Win Bonus (2500): Earned after winning a game mode. *Solo Bonus (3000): Earned after winning a one player game of Garden Ops or Graveyard Ops. Items Earned from Sticker Packs. Each character can equip one item for each directional button. Ranks The player gains XP for getting vanquish streaks, winning games, getting boasts (such as the first vanquish in a game, the most revives in a game...) and other feats. Updates *Platinum Power: Added Repeater, Coral Flower, Ocean Chomper, Coral Cactus, Patroller, Atomic Scientist, Swimming Star and Janitor. *Retro Skillz: Added the Hyper Speed, Rainbow Heal Beam, Spiky Spikeweed, Potato Nugget Mine, Super Stink Cloud, Mega Heal Bomb, Long Bomb and Proximity Sonic Mine Abilities. *Custom Craaazy: Added numerous customisations. *Second Warfare: Released after Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 came out to promote said game. Added Rock Pea, Stuffy Flower, Disco Chomper, Zen Cactus, Park Ranger, Zoologist, Tennis Star and AC Perry. Also added the Chomp Cannon, the Armoured Heal Station and various customisations from Garden Warfare 2. Polls Should I add any more potted plants and security robots? YES NO And should I add more weeds and Spawnables? YES NO What's your take on the items? I should remove the entire concept. I should remove some, but not all items (say which ones I should remove in the comments). I should add a few items (leave suggestions in the comments). I should remove some items and add a few items. The current items are fine. Should I add more updates? Leave suggestions in the comments! YES NO Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Random Works!